1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light emitting diode lighting module and a method for making the same, more particularly to a light emitting diode lighting module including a conductive connecting structure of a punched metal sheet, through which a plurality of light emitting diodes are packaged and connected to each other in one of serial, parallel, and serial-and-parallel connecting manners.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional light emitting diode lighting module (hereinafter referred as LED lighting module) 1 is shown to include a printed circuit board 12 (or a ceramic board) with conductive traces 121, a heat sink 13 connected to the printed circuit board 12, and a plurality of light emitting diode packages 10 (hereinafter referred as LED package) soldered to and arranged on the printed circuit board 12 so as to be connected to each other in a serial or parallel connecting manner through the conductive traces 121. The LED packages 10 can be formed using any well-known method. For example, the LED packages 10 can be formed by attaching light emitting diode dies (not shown) to a lead frame (not shown) to form an assembly (not shown), followed by enclosing each of the light emitting diode dies using an encapsulant or lens (not shown).
However, the steps of arranging and soldering the LED packages 10 onto the printed circuit board 12 result in a decrease in the productivity of the LED lighting module 1. Besides, the presence of the printed circuit board 12 between the LED packages 10 and the heat sink 13 will reduce the thermal dissipation of the LED packages 10 when the LED lighting module 1 is turned on, and thus, will shorten the service life of the LED packages 10.